


The Only One Who Calls Me That

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Unknown Subjects AU [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bonding, Team as Family, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: The BAU is being interviewed one by one over Foyet's altercation with Aaron Hotchner and Tobias is feeling nervous.





	The Only One Who Calls Me That

Since Aaron Hotchner’s arrest and subsequent imprisonment less cases had been passed to the unit while the incident was being reviewed by the section chief. SES Curtis was in the process of interviewing each team member in turn about the events in Foyet’s apartment. 

Tobias made his way back to his office, turning over every word he had said to John Curtis in the hope he hadn’t said anything that suggested misconduct. Truthfully he still blamed himself. He should have noticed something was up when he called Foyet.

_“So SSA Foyet told you to round up the team and he would meet you in the briefing room?”_

_“Yes Sir”_

_“But he never showed? Instead he returned to his apartment, knowing there was a good chance that Hotchner would attack him there?”_

_“N-no sir. I mean yes but Agent F-”  
_

_“So he deliberately misled the team, putting himself in unnecessary danger?”  
_

_“Sir, respectfully SSA Foyet was just-”  
_

_“Does SSA Foyet think he is above the rules?”_

“Hey Toby! How’d it go?”

Apparently Diane had let herself in to his office sometime during the interview. There were two large mugs of cocoa on the desk and pile of doughnuts on a plate. Tobias smiled. It hadn’t been a secret that he had been terrified of going to that interview but everyone was going in and dealing with the same thing so apart from a few (awkwardly) reassuring words from Lewis no one had said anything to him about it no matter how much Tobias wanted to talk about it. Diane however, could always be counted on. Whenever he, or anyone else on the team, was sad or worried she was there with kind words, a hug or like now, sweet treats.

“You brought my favourite!” Tobias exclaimed, grabbing one filled with raspberry jelly. The sweetness made his teeth ache but also soothed the churning in his mind.

“Always” smiled Diane, helping herself to one with rainbow sprinkles. They munched in silence for a moment. Tobias scoffed down two more before Diane broached the subject of his meeting with Curtis.

“Was it bad?” she asked as she passed him the cocoa. It was piled high with whipped cream and studded with mini marshmallows. He could smell the cinnamon she had added for him.

“I’m worried Curtis is going to twist everything we say and turn it back around so it looks like Foyet’s fault! The Reaper tried to kill him twice now, he just wanted to make sure none of us got hurt. Foyet wasn’t trying to break the rules for the sake of it or undermine the chain of command or whatever, he was trying to protect us!”

When Tobias finally paused for breath Diane laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“I guarantee you everyone has gone into the office and told Curtis the exact same thing. We’ve all done everything we can. Honestly I don’t think they’ll fire Foyet over this. Maybe he was a little necklace but he managed to bring in  a dangerous predator. That will count for something I promise Toby”

“Thanks Diane! That means a lot and thanks for doing all this”

“Anytime! Everything is going to be okay I swear” Diane smiled at him. There was a terse rapping on the door that could only come from Lewis who didn’t wait for an answer.

“Turner it’s your turn next” Lewis said softly. Diane nodded, bounding out of the room before pausing to look back at Tobias.

“Remember what I said Toby” and then she was gone. Lewis raised an eyebrow as he helped himself to the last doughnut.

“You know she’s the only one who calls me Toby” said Tobias, dazed.

“I hope that’s not an invitation for the rest of us to start” said Lewis but Tobias could see a slight curve to his lips.

“No Sir”

Lewis gave Tobias shoulder a quick pat before heading back to his office. Tobias swivelled round to face his screens feeling lighter than before.


End file.
